Fifty Shades Royal
by thatgirl224
Summary: The royal Family Difference and Similarities
1. Chapter 1

Fifty shades Royal

 ** _Christian's POV_**

Father Has been a pain in my ass lately he's been rushing me to be ready to become king one day i'm only twenty my brother elliot is 6 years older than me and he's already a king and mia my 14 year old little sister will not And i repeat will not get married under me and elliot's watch,in my opinion i think she won't be able because me and elliot convince dad to put her in an all girl school which she doesn't know about.

There's a knock on the door that distracts me from my thoughts. "Come in". I'm fixing my tie today i'm meeting the beast and the future queen. Before elliot left we called our father king Carrick the beast because he acts like one.

"Christian are you ready, is time to come downstairs ur father awaits for you."I turn around it's my mother Queen Grace I know i'm not supposed to have say this but she is my favorite I Sometimes ask myself what does she see in him don't get me wrong I love him and all but I just can't stand when he gets angry for no fucking reason.

"Yes Mother let's go" We start leaving my room I lock it before I leave because mia like to go inside my room for no reason and that pisses me off. "Mother I have a question what is the girl's name".

"Her name is Anastasia Steele but she mostly like it when people call her Ana for short". Hmm I wonder If she is respectful to my privacy then i'm good. My mother starts to introduce me to Mrs.Steele Than she introduce me To Mr.Steele.

"Mr.Steele Pleasure to meet you i'm christian grey". His giving me the cold stare and i'm not afraid because he's not the only who does it to people.

"Grey Nice to meet you I just finished meeting the king he talks great about you".Great what Lie has he come up with, I hate the fact that people Think I'm perfect when i'm not.

"Thank you" We start walking to the Dining room, I notice Mrs.Steele is talking a young brunette.I think that's Anastasia. When mrs.steele sees me she says something and girl turns to look at me, She starts walking my way once she is in front of me she bows down.

"Your majesty i'm Anastasia steele". I Bow Down and say "Your highness I'm christian Grey".I look up and she blushes, Interesting.

"So Anastasia what school do you go to".in my head I'm screaming what the hell did i say that for. Than she tells me the name . "I go to That school it's private, how come I never see you".this gets more interesting by the minute.

"yeah I see you, your always with jacob and,marco everyone call ya the popular boys." I never heard that jacob and marco are my best friends since we were little .

"Christian I see you have met ana ".we are starting dinner, throughout the dinner i have caught ana looking at me and i smirked and she blushed. My Dad Told me to take ana to my room while they talk parent to parent.

We start entering my room and she sits on my bed, i sit next to her.There's a awkward silence, I decide to start the conversation."Anastasia so what should I know about you" she blushes.

"Not much I like to read books a lot,I Only have one friend Angie who works for my dad, I sit in the back corner that is about it. What about you". She is holding something back but i'm not going to pressure her.

" Me neither I just Like to have fun".I heard her say she noticed but I think she didn't know I heard her. "so ana what you want to do?" she said her favorite movie was on but she can't watch it because of the dinner. "how about we watch it Now what's it called". She looks up at me with her baby blue eyes and she has a smile, I don't like where this is going. " no movie chicks Anastasia".please no.

"First call me Ana,Second is not a "movie chick" how ya boy say it, Third is fast and furious 7". Oh daim someone has attitude, I don't even dare to ask or say if she is in her PMS because that won't turn out okay.

" okay let me make some popcorn"While the Microwave is finishing I Look back at Ana and smirk ,she blushes I think i will always catch her in the act of looking at me. The popcorn is done,I turn off the light and sit next to ana and start watching and eating. She lays her head in my shoulder and her feet on the couch. Abit of popcorn fell between her boobs .She grabs it and eat it.Than she looks up and i'm shaking my head and she starts laughing, I throw popcorn at her and she throws it back we stood up and having a popcorn fight. She's about to fall so I hold her and we are face to face we look into each other's eye and Then we kiss, I deepen the kiss.then we here a noise and separate from each other. And ana's eyes go big and I turn around it's…..

 **\--~~~~Author's Note~~~~--**

 ** _Hey Peeps this is the story I was talking about I was doing this is so exciting Ahh!!!. Check out my other stories Fifty shades Life and Fifty shades Highschool enjoy -Thatgirl224_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_LISTEN UP AUTHORS NOTE IN THE BOTTOM IMPORTANT!!!_**

 ** _CHRISTIAN'S POV_**

My mother and Mia are standing their with questionable face looking around my room seeing all the popcorn everywhere, Mia has a smile on her face and I squint my eyes at her.

"Mother how may I help you" She is looking at my Face and I touch it and look at my hand oh shit is Anas red lipstick.I look behind me Ana's blushing and looks down ,I Try not to smirk.

"I'm not even going to ask I just came to say Ana you're father is requesting your presence in the dining room." she turns to leave but I catch a smirk.Once she Leaves mia stand there.

" Yes how may I help you mia." she still smirking like a idiot. I go to her and push her out of my room and lock it when is lock I kick the door and hear a squeal "mia leave I know your behind the door".I kick the door once again and don't hear nothing.

"Christian i'm sorry this kiss was a mistake,it should never happened".she walked out leaving me alone in the room that now feels cold. What the hell just happened.

 ** _ANA'S POV_**

That was a mistake that should have never happen and it will not.I walk down stairs and see my father with king Carrick and queen Grace.

"Father you asked for me". He turns around.

"Yes is time to go we have a lot to do".That's weird he always stay after we have dinner with friends and families. "Okay father i'll wait for you in the car". I go to bow on the queen and king and i excuse myself and go to the car. I wonder what happened.While I wait in the car I see an old women and men i'm guessing they are together they look cute together I hope me and someone can be like that. Stacie already threatened me to stay away from christian but I can't do nothing about it were going to be force into marriage, I never liked being forced into stuff but I never can say anything because my mom won't let me and I don't want to be a disappointment to my father.

Alice my older sister is married and happy with her husband and is pregnant With A boy. My mom always preferred alice more than me,she tries to compare my body,clothes,hair everything she talks about alice more than anything. My father Ray always played with me,reads me books in the night and still does in the other hand my mom didn't do anything even when I was a baby she didn't breastfeed me because I was "chubby or fat" as she pronounced it and it hurts the most when I found out . When Alice comes to visit us my mom gets excited that they leave to go shopping and I stay home alone with nothing to do except helping angie clean. When I don't do nothing right while my father is away my mom makes me go eat with the servants and clean the hole palace no matter the time and when my father is here and I do something wrong I just go straight to my room. I don't need to be told I am a disappointment because action speak louder than words.

My thoughts are distracted when my parents open the car door my mother sends me to the back of the car so she can be " comfortable" she didn't even say please. I don't say a word just move back and look out the window. My father Looks out the car window, while my mom is looking at her nails.

I Look back and see queen Grace and king Carrick with christian and his sister mia. Carrick looks upset with christian.

When we get to the casel my mother sends me upstairs.I go up to my room and and change into my favorite Calvin Klein pajama booty shorts and a tank top. When I come out of the bathroom I noticed a paper that looks like a list,that's weird it wasn't there when I came in. Than there's a knock on the door when I open it is my mother, I move to the side and let her in.

"Anastasia now that you're done changing we all made a choice in 2 months you are getting married to christian and that list I left you was what is going to happen and what will you have to learn and no after the wedding you won't be living with me and your father." I was about to say it is unfair then she said " Listen Anastasia your sister did not disagree with everything she had to do, you need to stop acting like a kid you are turning into an adult in a few days". Then she leaves the room slamming the door hard that I jump.

"Why does my life has to be so hard". I walk to the window and look at the stars . "Let me go to bed I have school tomorrow I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be an interesting day since some people may find out I'm the future royal queen and then to deal with stacie attitude and jealousy and making up rumors". I go to my bed and lay down and start to cry until I can fall asleep.

 ** _~-~-~-~-~-~AUTHORS NOTE-~-~-~-~_**

 ** _Alright I have notice a few comments on This story let me get something clear il If you don't understand My stories then tell me of I need to give a summary of it and tell me what's wrong and right. I notice that a guest said do I have English as my second language yes, yes I do I speak ,French,Spanish and English And I already Got someone who is going to start helping me with the "mistake"_** **_Also next is School Drama Get ready_**.

 ** _-ThatGirl224_**


End file.
